


exhaustion.

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Marvel
Genre: Banter, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 00:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15328131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Fandral drops into bed with Loki, and it's all... Well, Loki would hardly ever use that word, otherwise, but "cute" seems to be the only apt descriptor.





	exhaustion.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zombiecheetah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiecheetah/gifts).



> "“Please don’t wake me.” For dashingfrost?" - zombiecheetah.

When Fandral appears in Loki’s bedroom, having stumbled in after an entire day of working upon the new Asgard, he is visibly exhausted. His clothes come off clumsily, dragged over his head and down his hips as he kicks off his boots, and Loki can see his skin  _shine_  with damp sweat, but Fandral seems uncaring.

Loki is tired himself, having somewhat exhausted his draw of seidr in working upon the rebuilding efforts in the past week, and he is weak and bordering on frail for the moment. Eir had witnessed him nearly faint after completing his work on the new hospital, and had declared that Loki ought take at least a week’s bedrest.

And yet here Loki stands, organising the accounts of their new treasury - what little Asgard has remaining to them, drawing on old debts and attempting to strengthen their coffers - but he hasn’t left the bed  _all day_.

“I am going to sleep for twelve thousand years,” Fandral declares, dropping face first onto the bed - or, to be slightly more accurate, face first into Loki’s lap. Loki lets out a soft, amused exhalation, and he lifts the book and papers up from his thighs, allowing Fandral to press his cheek to Loki’s thigh. His eyes are already closed, and Loki smiles down at him, gently stroking his fingers over the bare skin of Fandral’s arm, just before Fandral hides it beneath a blanket. “Please, do not wake me.”

“And after twelve millennia has passed?” Loki queries, his tone delicate. “Have I your permission then to draw you from your slumber?”

“Absolutely not. I may wish to sleep in for another century or so.” Loki smiles, dragging his fingers delicately over the soft skin of Fandral’s cheek, and he sets the accounts aside. 

“Very well,” Loki murmurs, full to the brim with affection. “I shall ensure no one else wakes you either.” Fandral smiles, his eyes closed tight, and Loki watches as his expression slowly slackens, and he drifts easily into sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Hit me up on Tumblr](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com/faq). Requests always open.


End file.
